


The Perils Of Hot Tea

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Humor, Porn, Porn Battle, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both like a cup of hot tea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils Of Hot Tea

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle VIII, pairing John/Teyla, prompt 'tea'.

Her palms cradle a ceramic cup, hot steam rising from its rim as she bends her head to drink. Her lips part over the edge and her eyes close in pleasure as the hot liquid swirls over her tastebuds.

John has a sudden vision of that expression on her face as her lips close over the pulsing tip of his erection, and nearly drops his own cup.

\--

He fumbles with the cup, spilling only a little of the hot liquid in the process and none of it on him. And his skin flushes red as he holds the cup between his palms and looks down into the tea as though it has secrets to tell him before he drinks of it.

Teyla thinks of his gaze fixed between her parted thighs, her clit throbbing as he bends his mouth to her and tastes deep, and forgets that the tea is hot and should only be sipped.


End file.
